Midnight visit
by Libideth
Summary: Basically Rome and Germania fluff. Warning: Yaoi boyXboy! 2-shot. Germania arrives at Rome's house in the middle of the night during a winter snowstorm. /things/ happen. You get it. Thanks to Alyssa for helping me write this! yayz!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so my friend Alyssa started this and I finished it! It was so much fun to write~! I hope it's as fun to read as it was to write! ^^ This couple needs more love~!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bitter, chilly winter night, the wind whistled through the trees right outside the frosted glass of Rome's bedroom window. He was lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the eerie sound of the wind howling outside. No matter how much he tossed and turned, sleep would not come. There was just too much on his mind.

He was just about to get up and take a healthy (or not so healthy) dose of cold medicine. When there was a loud knock at the front door.

"I wonder who that could be…" He muttered pulling a shirt over his head and going downstairs, not that he was unused to nighttime visitors but why someone in their right mind would go out in this weather was beyond him…

He sighed and opened the door to reveal a shivering blonde. "Germania?" He half-yawned, too tired to be surprised, "What're you doing here? It's like…." He glanced at the old grandfather clock next to the couch, "1 in the morning…"

Germania just continued to stare at Rome, with what seemed like a… Pitiful look? "Don't give me that look, Lukas…."

"Just let me in you Roman Scum!" Germania hissed haughtily. Rome chuckled, "Ok, ok! Gosh…" Rome opened the door wider to let the half-frozen Germanic man into his house. Relieved to finally be free of the winter storm, Germania hurried inside without another comment.

Rome sighed, "Now where to put you…."

"You act like I'm some kind of decoration!" Germania complained from his seat in front of the fireplace.

Rome ignored him, "How about my room?"

Germania recoiled, "What? No! Don't you have a guest room or something?"

"Aww! I won't bite! Besides I don't really have a guest room… I never needed one…"

"What about the couch?"

"You really want to sleep on the couch? In the cold?" Germania flinched a bit at the word cold and shook his head, "Fine…" He reluctantly agreed, involuntarily shivering.

"Ok! So now that that's settled, let's hit the hay!" Rome almost commanded brightly. Germania just sighed this was going to be an…. Interesting night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rome awoke a couple hours later to find himself in an awkward position. He had somehow gotten himself on top of Germania whilst he was sleeping. Germania was not happy but had decided to let the other sleep. Now that he was awake though, all hell broke loose.

"When did I…? How…? Wha?" Rome asked groggily, still half asleep.

"I don't know but if you don't get off in the next five seconds, you may find it hard to walk." Germania was glaring (and blushing) at Rome with a hostile look in his blue eyes.

Rome laughed, like Germania would ever really hurt him! Empty threats! "You're blushing!" He decided to point out this fact rather than the empty threat; it would get him in less trouble. Germania blushed brighter and turned his head to the side in a futile attempt to hide his now cherry red face. Rome adjusted his position to get more comfortable, accidently landing his knee in between Germania's legs. Germania was taken by pure surprise, letting out a cross between a squeak and a gasp.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Germania yelled, now almost glowing red. Rome just stared, frozen before getting a smirk.

"You mean this~?" He moved his knee in a circle. Germania almost moaned, catching the treacherous sound before it escaped.

"Rome stop this now!" Germania tried to buck him off but just succeeded in pressing up against his knee harder.

"Why? It's so much fun! And you seem like you enjoy it too~!" He gestured to the now hard place in between Germania's legs. Germania just glared up at him, trying hard to open his mouth lest he moan. Rome continued his activity, faster this time ad bent over to whisper in the other's ear almost seductively, "Tell me what you want, Lukas." Germania too focused on the event below, shuddered and moaned very quietly but just loud enough for Rome to hear.

Rome suddenly stopped, "No…" He muttered, rolling back over to his side of the bed.

Germania couldn't help but ask, "Why'd you stop?" The question came out in a whisper, barely audible.

"I can't do this to you, Lukas… I just can't…" Rome continued to stare at the wall, his back to Germania.

"What if say…. It's what I… Want?"

"You obviously don't ok!" Rome's voice came out harsher than he wanted it to.

Germania clambered on top of Rome a determined look on his face, "Idiot. I do want it! I've wanted it for so long! I love you, you may be a Roman jerk but you're _my _Roman jerk." He bent over to place a chaste kiss on the other's lips.

After Germania pulled away, Rome flipped them both over so that he was on top. "Ok then, so where were we?"

"Pervert! We were right about here…" Germania attacked the bare skin of Rome's chest, fiddling with the nipples and kissing the collarbone. Rome moaned softly, slipping his hand under Germania's nightshirt and caressing the smooth white skin underneath. One of Rome's hands dared to travel lower, teasing the elastic of Germania's boxers. Germania ceased his ministrations and bucked his hips forward, "Stop teasing and get on with it!" Rome smirked, "Always so impatient…" He mumbled, slipping his hand past the elastic before Germania could shoot back a cold reply. Germania groaned pressing against the touch purposefully this time. Rome stroked the member, going excruciatingly slow, driving Germania insane. He wanted so much more and drawing it out wasn't part of his ideal plan.

"How ya doin' down there?" Rome hummed continuing to stroke at his previously set pace. Germania just growled, trying to keep from moaning.

"Hmm…. You don't seem very experienced… Es vos a virgo?" He asked bluntly in his native tongue. It took Germania a few seconds before he understood what Rome was asking (he wasn't too good at Latin) and it made him blush effectively.

"Why should you care?"

"Well, considering I'm about to fuck you I have a very good reason to care."

Germania gulped, "Umm… Well, I…. Yes."

"Wow? Really? Never? I'd think you'd be a bit more popular with the girls… Oh well, this should make it a bit more… Enjoyable." Rome's smirk vanished momentarily as he continued, "But if you want me to stop just say so ok? I don't want to hurt you or anything."

Germania almost smiled, "I think I'll be fine. It is you after all."

Rome chuckled, "That may not be such a good thing! You know, I've never done a guy before." At that he started to rub faster and harder, not giving Germania a chance to reply. Before long, Germania's muscles bunched up and he sprayed something milky white all over Rome's hand. Rome was just as surprised as Germania was, pulling out his hand to inspect it curiously. Germania fell back against the covers momentarily drained as Rome continued to stare at the stuff on his hand.

"What the hell?" He brought his hand to his mouth and sniffed it. No scent. He licked some of it.

"Eww!" He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, filling a cup with water and draining the cup in one gulp.

"I didn't know it tasting like _that_! Lukas you taste horrible!"

"It was your idea!" Germania shot back defensively from the other room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review me! I will NOT post the next part (and I have finished it) until at least 3 people (that's right 3!) review! SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the second part thanks to the first reviewer ( I don't really remember the Username... ^^;) Anyway I BETTER have more reviews on this one! How am I supposed to know if I need to work on something if no one reviews?! it's not fair! And don't just fav and run! tell me WHY you faved it! Please? I NEED Feedback! Ok now that I'm done with my rant enjoy! ^^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After washing out his mouth, Rome made his way back to the bed and waiting Germania. Rome stopped a couple feet from the bed, staring at the sight before him.

After a few seconds Germania looked up and glared at Rome, "You look like a lovesick puppy! Don't just stand there! _Do _something!" Finally, like a slap to the face, Rome was back to reality. He made his way back onto the bed, (And Germania) pressing the other against the mattress and holding his hands above his head.

"What now?" He asked.

"What?! You mean you don't know?!" Germania yelled, he needed more and Rome was _not _being very cooperative.

"Well…. Like I told you I've never done this to a guy before…" Rome admitted still trying to figure out what to do next.

"Gah! Just do something before I go mad!"

"Well I'm sorry but aren't we a little late for that?"

"Shut up." Germania shot back.

"Umm… Let see... Hmm...." Rome's hand slid down Germania's back to rest on the other's behind. Germania would've slapped him but instead he nearly jumped off the bed. "Whoa! What're you doing?! Pervert!"

"No, no! I think I got it!"

"Got what?! Get your hand away from my ass!"

Rome moved his hand away before shoving it into Germania's face, "Lick! Now!"

Germania growled, "Don't tell me what to do!" But he took the fingers in his mouth and started to lick. When they were thoroughly covered in saliva, Rome pulled them out with a loud "Plop!"

"I still don't see-" Germania's statement was caught off by a loud gasp when one of Rome's saliva covered fingers pressed up against his tight walls.

"Does it hurt?" Rome looked a bit confused and almost nervous.

"Well of course it hurts! You just stuck your finger up my ass!"

"I thought that… Umm… Never mind. Just wait, you'll see…" He added another finger to the mix, making Germania flinch uncomfortably. He started to scissor and stretch before adding the last finger. Germania shuddered as one of the finger brushed against his prostrate and a bolt of pleasure shot through him.

"You ok? You look pale…" Rome noted worriedly.

"S-shut up! I'm f-fine!" Germania yelled back, turning red. Rome shrugged before removing his fingers and positioning himself in front his lover's entrance.

"Ready?"

Germania nodded, "Just get on with it!" With that Rome slid in, slowly and uncertainly at first. Germania gasped and moaned at the feeling of the other inside him. Rome gave a quiet moan of his own before starting to thrust in and out.

"Roll your hips…!" Rome commanded. Without another word Germania did what he was told for once and rolled his hips as well as he could in his current position. Rome moaned loudly, continuing to ram into Germania.

This continued for, what seemed to the two, hours and hours (But actually it wasn't too long).

"I-I'm gonnna-!" Germania warned before coming all over both of their stomachs and screaming the other's name. Shortly after Rome came hard inside Germania with a long drawn out moan. They both collapsed and Rome pulled out of Germania to lay down next to the other instead.

"That was new…." He commented sleepily. Germania rolled his eyes but nodded slowly in agreement.

"Thanks… For umm… Being my first Roman scum…"

"Yeah, yeah I love too~."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So here it is people! REVIEW!!!! Or France will RAPE YOU!!!! Hehe... Just review me pwease? Don't make me go on another rant! So... How many people actually support this couple? (besides me of course) it's a great couple really! I love the love/hate relationship they have... Too bad they don't have Germania on the character list! HATERZ! JK! Hope u liked~! REVIEW!


End file.
